Time for the Costumes
by Keiishi-san
Summary: A sweet slash piece of Harry and Draco, with supporting roles by Wicked Witch Hermione and So Seventies Ron.


Author's Notes: A fluffy little slash piece of Harry and Draco sweetness, with supporting roles by Wicked Witch Hermione and So Seventies Ron. Feed the author, please. It helps the plotbunnies breed.   


**Time for the Costumes**   


"Why am I doing this again?" 

"You love me and want to make me happy. I am made happy by the opportunity to introduce my boyfriend and my best male friend to the wonders of the culture I grew up with. I am made even happier because I get to do this in a way that allows me to spend time with the previously mentioned men of my life and my best female friend." 

Draco sighed. "If it's happiness you're after, couldn't we just make mad love?" 

"That'd be much too easy." The smile on Harry's face was too innocent by far. 

"Well, if it can't be avoided…" Draco gave Harry a suffering look but was ignored. "You're supposed to be dressed as someone scary, right?" 

"Right. Hermione was going to go as Snape but she figured no one would get the joke. She settled on the traditional green-skinned witch thing." 

"Snape is not scary." 

"Not for Slytherins, perhaps." 

"You and your friends are just biased against him." Draco stood still as Harry fastened the cloak properly over his ridiculous black plastic armour. "What's the Weasel going as?" 

"A Village People guy. He saw a CD cover in a store and practically ran away screaming. He's not totally comfortable even with us, and the Village People, well…Hermione refused to abandon the idea after that incident and finally blackmailed him into it. She thinks it might help him reach new levels of tolerance and understanding if he lived as one of our side for a few hours." 

Draco shrugged, not really wanting to discuss Ron. He opted for trying to grab hold of Harry and draw him closer, but the boy successfully evaded him and headed for the chair, picking up a black plastic helmet as ridiculous as the armour. 

"Try to look a little more enthusiastic. I get the feeling that you'd rather be practising cheerleading moves with the Hufflepuffs than be with me here." Harry pouted adorably, something he'd learned from the best of teachers, and the teacher in question tried hard not to melt in a most undignified manner. 

"Don't complain. I'm adopting stupid Muggle customs. If that is not love what is?" 

"You're such a darling." Harry grinned and kissed Draco on the cheek before placing the helmet where it belonged, completing the outfit. 

"Why did you get the wearable clothes?" Draco cast an envious look at Harry's formal Muggle suit and black sunglasses. As far as Muggle clothes were concerned he preferred something more revealing, but the outfit would have been a definite improvement over the bloody armour. 

Harry grinned. "I'm going against type here. You wouldn't usually see me looking this formal. Ah! Doorbell!" 

Draco followed him slowly to the door, not too excited at the prospect of meeting Harry's annoying friends. By the time he arrived his boyfriend was busy hugging Hermione, who was looking very McGonagall-like in her black robes. The effect was a little spoiled by the 'Witch Who Won't Melt' text prominently placed in the front. Weasley was standing a little behind her, blushing fiercely and wearing the strangest outfit of brown leather pants and strategically placed feathers. Draco silently cursed the gods above for not being able to record the image for the amusement of future generations of Malfoy-Potters. 

"Malfoy," Hermione nodded agreeably enough and then turned to Harry with a raised eyebrow. "Are grand movie villains the theme of the night?" 

"It wasn't intentional," Harry replied with a grin. "I mean, I wanted to go as Agent Smith, but I didn't plan for Draco to go all cinematic evil as well. It's just that he kept trying on these black leather…creations…that would have made me unable to concentrate on anything else apart from how much I wanted to take them off him. Take them off him in a room where there was jazzy music playing and a convenient horizontal surface nearby." 

"Please! I don't want that image in my head, so could we change the subject?" Weasley looked pleadingly at Harry. 

"You're a fine one to talk about traumatizing images," Draco muttered, and was rewarded with a desperately embarrassed look on Weasley's face. 

"We aren't going to spend all Halloween being catty," Hermione said using the tone of voice they'd all learned to pay attention to quickly. 

"Right. Let's get going. " Harry turned to Draco and grabbed his arm with a wink. "You can take me to the Dark Side anytime, Vader." 

Draco didn't even need to look at the other two to guess their reactions. "What? He's just referring to the second bedroom, the one with the black silk sheets." 

"I must have done something terribly bad in my previous life!" Weasley sobbed. 

Draco ignored him. After all, why bother with the unimportant when you had a sexy boyfriend bound to reward you for your patience later on? Life was good.   



End file.
